


where angels fear to tread

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus knows he'll never be with Oliver but he still hopes





	where angels fear to tread

It starts with a shove. 

This scraggly boy just had to get in your way and you laugh, because it’s all you know. He’s on the brink of tears but you notice the rage in his eyes, so much like what you’ve seen at home.

For just a moment, you are afraid but you shove it down with a sneer and move on. 

It hardly changes over the years, brutal punches, name calling, it fuels you like a sick sort of craving. 

Yet, in class, you can’t help but stare, the light radiating off of him and you ponder the what ifs. It’s your last year after all, and his. Maybe this foolishness needs to stop. 

So, you try and he watches. 

You can feel his gaze on you when you don’t shove your way into the storage room, when he insults and you remain silent. All this effort for an impossible dream, but you can’t help hoping. 

Nights on the pitch distract you for a little while, the only time alone you truly get. 

Until he comes flying alongside, quaffle in hand. 

The two of you don’t speak and you catch the quaffle with ease when he tosses it to you, your eyes following as he takes his place in front of the hoops. For what feels like hours, you fly around each other, moves carefully memorized, executed, and a smile threatens its way onto your face. As you hand the quaffle back, the air around you stills and your grip tightens on your broom as he grabs you by the collar, pressing your lips together. He flies away before you can say anything and your mind is hazy. 

You avoid him for several days after that. 

One day, Adrian comments on how under the weather Wood is looking but you need to deal with yourself first. Now that you have a chance, it’s too much (not enough) and you can feel it slipping through your fingers. 

You don’t remember, but somehow you ask him to meet you in a classroom where you’re sure you won’t get caught. 

You’re not surprised when he shows up late, his face untrusting, ready to run in an instant. Approaching him has never been harder and you assume the worst as you close in on him. He doesn’t move back and you reach up, desperate to feel skin that hasn’t been soiled like your own. His breath hitches when you lean in, a moment’s hesitation before your lips touch. Your mind screams but you remain firm, only pulling away when he tries to keep the kiss going. 

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, shattering the silence that has been kept between the two of you for so long. 

“For what?" 

The answer is so innocent, you wonder if there was a time you were like this. 

You shake your head, unable to respond because just opening your mouth feels wrong. While staring at your feet, you don’t notice him tug at your shirt. Your body tenses as he brings you into a hug, his breath warm on your neck, and when you finally return the embrace, his shoulders drop. 

The regret hits you instantly.

Years have been lost to pride and your face start to burn, but out of fury or something else, you do not know.

Right now, all you want is for this to never end and you almost protest when he steps back. Instead, a sigh takes its place when you see the world in his eyes, tugging you deeper into their complexity. He motions for you to follow him out of the classroom and your feet take their time to move. You want to say something more, but the words dry up when he wraps your hand in his own.

He gives you a soft smile, your hand a squeeze, and you think to yourself that if this is being in love, then you want to keep falling forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this was an odd reading. The original format is on my Tumblr in bullet points, but I hope it makes sense.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out :d


End file.
